


Adore

by heilburger



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humanized, Soft Gore, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Petunia está podrida en su belleza. (Y a Flippy le gustan sus piernas de alfiler.)





	Adore

**Adore**

_(you)_

* * *

Petunia está podrida en su belleza.

(Y a Flippy le gustan sus piernas de alfiler y manos de navaja).

Petunia se hinca en desdicha eterna. Vomita su alma cuajada y escupe sangre

sobre porcelana recién lavada.

Flippy la observa desde los rincones añorando

comer cada pedacito de su tormento y

acariciarle entre las costillas.

Entonces se queda esperándola

(no necesita su protección, pero de todas maneras

_Petunia querida, regálame una de tus sonrisas_

_de canario hambriento y yo prometo suavizarte las arterias_ ).

Flippy perece ante su perfume de veneno y su boquita de cristales rotos.

Y ciertamente la adora en silencio

cada amanecer.


End file.
